1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A fuel supply device for a motorcycle is known. See, for example, JPA-2011-73479. This fuel supply device includes a fuel pump (51) disposed on the outside of a fuel tank (50). With the aim of saving an installation space of the fuel pump (51), the fuel pump (51) is disposed in front of a rear shock absorber (23) and behind an output shaft (35) of a power unit (30). See, paragraphs [0032] and [0033] of JP-A-2011-73479.
The fuel supply device for a motorcycle, as described above, has the fuel pump (51) disposed behind the output shaft (35) of the power unit (30). According to this configuration, a fuel pipe connecting the fuel tank (50) supported on a main frame (4) and the fuel pump (51) becomes longer. At the same time, a piping configuration becomes complex in consideration with respect to the balance relative to other in-vehicle components.